WTF ? Just Jealous Guy(s)
by Eikaow
Summary: " Et là, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, et vous n'avez finalement pas tort : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout à se rendre jaloux comme ça ? ! "


**Titre :** What The Fuck ? Just Jealous Guy(s)

**Pairing : **Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M ( chaud chaud chaud... )

**Genres :** UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Des choses cochonnes, comme d'habitude avec eux XD

**Note :** Salut !

L'aventure WTF continue ;)

Alors ce machin m'est venu à l'esprit il y a de ça quelques jours et quand le temps eut été disponible, je me suis attelée à écrire ce qui va suivre donc... Un condensé de jalousie. XD Jalousie, provocation, allumage, luxure... Ce sont les maître mots de cet OS ! C'est dans la continuité de « WTF ? Just Bad Luck », disons que c'est une mini-suite sans vraiment l'être ; on apprend néanmoins quelques petits choses. ;) Une petite tranche de vie ayant pour thème la jalousie, donc. C'est toujours du point de vue de Gokudera pour le coup ; plus fun ! * rires *. Un OS du point de vue de Yamamoto est prévu, soyez patient(e)s ^^

J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout ! Merci par avance et très bonne lecture à vous !

A bientôt !

**-x-x-**

Je vais péter un steack.

Sérieusement. Le type, je vais lui casser la gueule. Nan mieux ! Je vais lui briser les genoux ET ensuite le passer à tabac. En prenant mon temps. Et en fumant ma clope.

Putain mais tu vas arrêter, connard ? Il est à MOI. Ce GARS EST A MOI. Ce gars, je me l'envoie tous les jours, alors que toi, mec, tu peux toujours courir pour obtenir quoi que ce soit de sa part. Au mieux, t'auras un sourire – faux - car Takeshi Yamamoto est un type bien qui préfère sourire à tout va plutôt que d'envoyer chier mais c'est tout. Eh ouais, tout ce qui concerne ce gars est pour moi. Sa belle gueule est à moi. Son corps de dieu est à moi. Ses sourires – les vrais – sont à moi. Ses regards enflammés sont à moi...

Ah, vous êtes là vous ? Salut. Quoi, le topo ? Baaah... J'suis vénère. Mais genre, bien. Mais ça, c'est pas une nouveauté. J'ai un caractère de merde, il va pas se barrer en deux quinze. Et là, en l'occurrence, je me retiens pour pas aller tabasser un type. Pas n'importe quel type, hein, un type qui lorgne genre évident sur Yamamoto. Ça se voit que le gars il est grave intéressé putain ! Il sourit genre tout content, heureux modèle géant qu'un type comme mister Univers puisse lui adresser ne serais-ce que la parole. Vous devriez voir le spectacle. A gerber. Et sans déconner, dans moins de cinq minutes, je vais me lever et aller rappeler au monde entier que Yamamoto Takeshi est ma putain de priorité. Je crois qu'il lui faut une piqure de rappel, au monde. Le fantasme est à moi, allez vous faire foutre !

Quoi ? Ouais je travaille toujours à être un chic type et tout ; ça se passe plutôt bien. Mais concernant le beau gosse... No way. Je sais que je vais avoir besoin de toute une vie pour essayer, un temps soit peu, de pas être... Grmml.. Jaloux. C'est bon, y'a pas de lézard, je sais que je suis jaloux comme un ouf ! Mais rien à foutre merde ! Vous feriez quoi à ma place ? Ce type, c'est tellement une bombe que tout le monde semble lui faire du gringue. Oui bon.. Tsuna m'a dit que parfois – souvent - c'était pas le cas et je m'emportais sec aussi mais pas moyen de faire de distinction pour le moment. Qu'une fille ou qu'un gars parle à Yamamoto, et c'est marre, je deviens une de ces midinettes casse-couilles, rongé par la jalousie et l'envie irrépressible d'aller casser la gueule à celui ou celle qui lui cause, lui sourit, lui lance des vannes, etc... Mes aieux... Dans ces cas là, ma balance neuronale penche entre trois choses bien distinctes : number one, me tirer une balle – sec, net et précis -, number two, aller lui rouler une pelle devant la personne en question – là aussi, c'est plutôt radical. Huum -, et number three, envoyer chier la personne en question; normal. Ici en l'occurrence, il s'agit donc d'un gars. Un gars chelou en fait, avec des longs cheveux gris. Genre belle gueule. Je sais pas qui c'est, ça me saoule mais de ouf ! C'est un autre beau gars mouais mais comparé à Yamamoto, il a zero classe ou charisme ou sex-appeal ou ché pas quoi d'autre. Comparé à Yamamoto, n'importe qui est insipide, de toutes manières, cherchez pas.

Haaa putain.

Bon. Concrètement, on est sortis tous les deux, le beau gosse et moi, pour aller boire un verre et ensuite se faire une toile ou l'inverse, je sais plus; bon là, on est parti pour boire le verre avant. Mais, et c'est rare, juste nous deux 'savez. Pas de Tsuna, ni son con de maque frigide, pas de collègues relou ou ché pas qui d'autres ; Non, juste lui et moi. Juste moi et le fantasme. Huuum. Et dis comme ça, c'est super alléchant, hein ? Ouais carrément. Mais voilà, ce type là, ça fait genre dix minutes qu'il lui tient le crachoir ! Mais fuck !

Je crois que Yamamoto à compris que j'étais sur le point de craquer. Il vient de me lancer un bref regard ; ses yeux mordorés pétillants, amusés viennent de s'arrêter sur moi ou plutôt sur mes yeux qui le fusillent ou plutôt son interlocuteur. Je fais pas exprès je vous jure, mais ce gars me saoule ; ses manières, ses sourires genre il s'amuse, sa gestuelle qui tend à le toucher, lui faire des checks amicaux et tout. PUTAIN. C'est bon, c'est le toucher de trop, j'ai atteint ma limite.

Jalousie crack ON

Je lâche un juron, écrase ma clope dans le cendard plein et me dirige vers les deux pipelettes. Visiblement, Yamamoto est trop poli pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ; manque de bol, moi la politesse, j'en ai strictement rien à carrer. Le dernier de mes soucis, le truc ha ha ! Une fois arrivé à destination, l'autre type me lance un regard interrogateur et moi, ni une ni deux, j'agrippe le beau gosse – le mien hein – par le col et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Zero tergiversions. Mec, regarde bien, n'en loupe pas une, ce gars est à moi. Je passe un bras autour du corps du beau gosse, le calant contre moi et passe ma langue dans sa bouche; Je lui roule le patin du siècle sous le regard médusé de l'autre qui a ouvert la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, genre truite domestique. Le baiser semble durer des heures avant qu'on consent quand même à s'arrêter là sous peine de passer pour deux exhibitionnistes notoires. Moi perso, j'en ai rien à fiche mais Yamamoto a visiblement, plus de réserve.

L'autre type continue de nous observer, ahuri puissance mille. Moi je suis à deux doigts de me marrer devant sa tronche d'enfariné. Yamamoto me lance un regard un peu surpris aussi, tout en passant sa main contre sa nuque. Genre il est gêné le gars.

- Hayato... Heu...

J'élude et me tourne vers le type, un grincement de dent à l'appui.

- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est chasse gardée, je fais en m'allumant une nouvelle clope, l'air de rien. T'es qui ?

L'autre étire finalement un sourire, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Yamamoto esquisse un sourire, lui. Un sourire un peu gêné mais également amusé; enfin c'est pour détendre l'atmosphère j'imagine. Oui ? Non ? Merde ?

- Hayato, c'est mon... Chef de projet, Superbi Squalo. Squalo, je te présente mon..

Ah putain.

Le dit-Squalo se met à rigoler ouvertement genre bruyant de fou. Moi je lui lance un regard noir de chez noir alors qu'intérieurement je suis devenue une loque en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Le temps d'entendre que l'autre était le supérieur de Yamamoto, en somme. Ha ha...

- C'est donc lui le fameux Gokudera, VOII ! On peut dire que t'as pas froid aux yeux, toi !

Achevez-moi. Je sais plus où me mettre, balancez-moi un Riddikulus !

- Je... Heuu...

Yamamoto a semblerait-il capté ma boulette cosmique – et donc mon trouble - puisqu'il a posé sa main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort de fortune, un sourire que je distingue un poil amusé aux lèvres. Squalo machin lui sourit à son tour et finit son verre – de la vodka, cette vomissure corrosive infâme erg - cul sec avant de le claquer contre le comptoir, un soupir satisfait à l'appui.

- J'ai pas le temps de causer, faut je file mais j'espère pouvoir discuter avec toi à nouveau, ha ha ! Qu'il fait en se foutant visiblement ouvertement de ma gueule avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le beau gosse. T'oublieras pas de m'envoyer ton dossier, gamin, je dois envoyer la maquette au connard de big boss au plus tard mercredi donc traine pas, voii ! Et tu diras à Ganauche qu'il se magne le cul aussi, sérieux les gars, arrêtez de vous astiquer la nouille ou plutôt...

Nouveau regard clairement amusé dans ma direction. Retenez-moi, je vais le buter ! Ce gars est un CON ! C'est officiel : Le boss de Yamamoto est un relou de ouf ! Encore un !

- ... Bref, magnez-vous. Ciao !

Et il gratifie le beau gosse d'une autre tape sur l'épaule, d'un sourire sardonique pour ma gueule et se tire, ses cheveux de gonzesses volant derrière lui. Putain, c'est parce que c'est le supérieur de Yamamoto sinon, le gars je lui volait dans les plumes argh ! La lourdeeeeeeur du moment.

Finalement, je retourne à notre table, et direct je m'allume une nouvelle clope alors que le beau gosse revient avec la boisson. De l'alcool fort, dieu merci. Il se pose, tranquille, et je distingue aussitôt son sourire badin dirigé vers moi. Je grogne tandis que le rouge me monte au visage.

- ..Q-quoi ?

- Rien, qu'il fait en rigolant avec légèreté.

Je soupire et aspire sur mon cancer en tube avant de planter mes yeux dans les siens. Okay, il est a deux doigts de se bidonner ouvertement, ça se voit. Pfff !

- ...C'est bon, tu peux te foutre de ma gueule, je suis un gros boulet et tu sais quoi ? Fuck.

Je m'empare de mon verre de whisky et en lape une gorgée qui me brûle l'œsophage dans la précipitation. Yamamoto secoue la tête et laisse échapper un rire fluet avant de poser ses coudes sur la table, de foutre sa joue dans la paume de sa main et de me regarder avec ce mélange de... De... Tendresse et je sais pas quoi d'autre. Oui l'amour oui... kof kof... J'ai encore un peu de mal, hein, c'est bon ! Mais je sais que ce que je vois transparaitre dans ses yeux caramels, c'est ce sentiment déroutant et totalement fou vu la situation.

- Je pensais que les démonstrations en public, c'était pas ton truc ?

Je grogne.

- Je... C'était pas pareil. Puis merde, hein.

Nouvelle gorgée de boisson rigolarde. De son côté, le beau gosse a troqué son petit sourire amusé contre un magnifique de la catégorie Colgate. Mes aieux qu'il est beau. Colgate Corporation.

- Disons que... C'était un peu radical comme révélation... Ha ha ! Mais bon, au moins maintenant, c'est fait. Puis, y a pas de soucis, Squalo est cool.

- J'suis désolé. J'aurais du réfléchir et essayer de garder la tête froide ou je sais pas quoi... mais..

Nouveau sourire banane et attendri; le combo.

- Mais ?

Je détourne la tête, me mordant la lèvre d'inconfort.

- Mais voilà quoi... il t'a tenu le crachoir pendant deux plombes, Il arrêtait pas de te toucher, ça m'a saoulé... Et j'ai commencé à psychoter de ouf... Arrête de me regarder comme ça, t'es chiant putain !

Je vous assure, c'est la mort. Il me regarde avec ses putains de yeux brillants, toujours ce sourire immense perché aux lèvres et plus bas, je sens ce qui semble être sa jambe qui se frotte sans vergognes à la mienne. Ah oui bon d'accord.

- Putain Hayato, j'adore quand t'es jaloux, c'est un truc de dingue...

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma bouffée cancéreuse et reporte mon regard amer vers lui. Je décide d'y mettre du mien plus bas et nos jambes commencent à se frotter lascivement.

- T'es vraiment un taré, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Je viens de péter un steack devant ton boss et toi tu kiffes. T'es vraiment encore plus atteint que ce que je pensais...

- Ouais surement... Mais tu vois, quand Haru me piquait des crises de jalousie, ça m'énervait mais sévère mais là, ça me plait trop... Hey...

A la mention de l'autre tâche, mon degrés d'animosité a pris un cran au dessus et il a capté direct. J'y peux rien je vous assure, parler d'elle me file de l'urticaire. Il se frotte un peu plus contre moi et rapproche ses coudes sur la table ainsi que son visage dans ma direction.

- Hayato, regarde-moi... Arrête de bouder à chaque fois que je parle d'elle. Tu me parle souvent de I-pin et j'en fais pas toute une histoire.

- ... Ouais ouais. Mais c'est pas pareil, mec ! I-pin c'est la fille cool... L'autre, c'est une sorcière !

Soupir amusé.

- Elle reste ton ex. En plus vous avez gardé contact... Si je continuais de parler avec Haru, tu me maudirais jusqu'à la fin des temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Il dit ça en rigolant le type, putain !

- Ouais carrément. Parce que t'es trop gentil comme gars et je suis sûre que si elle revenait dans tes pattes, tu oserais pas l'envoyer boulet.

- C'est faux, il fait une lueur de défi soudainement dans le regard.

J'écrase ma clope et rapproche mon visage, répondant inconsciemment a son regard provocateur.

- Ah ouais ?

Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Heureusement que le bar est plongé dans la pénombre et qu'on a eu la bonne idée de prendre une table isolée du bruit et des bovins alentour.

- Ouais. Elle me contacte mais je donne pas suite.

Grmmbl. Appel au viol. Puis... Pfff, j'aurais du m'en douter ! C'était ça, ses sonneries de portable a répétitions ; elle insiste, la garce ! Bref. Calmons-nous.

- … Ahem. Toute façon, cette fille te méritait pas. Elle est conne.

- Mais toi tu méritais I-pin.

Tssss.

Ah ouais, il veut continuer sur ce terrain ? Plus bas, nos jambes continuent de se frotter avec d'avantage d'ardeur et j'ai la subite envie d'agripper sa cravate et de coller mes lèvres aux siennes, oh putain. J'ai envie de foutre ma langue dans sa bouche et de m'approprier la sienne mais genre violent. Souvenez-vous... Parler de nos ex nous a toujours donné l'envie de s'envoyer en l'air. Le truc, c'était du style 8,059 fois à l'époque. On avait inventé ça à l'arrache mais finalement, plus le temps passe et plus je me dis qu'on aurait du foutre la virgule après le zéro. 80,59 fois plus ouais. Carrément, messieurs dames. Nos souffles, emplis d'alcool, se mélangent, avides.

- Embrasse-moi.

C'est lui qui vient de causer avec cette voix impétueuse ; ce mélange autoritaire et terriblement sexy. Mon ventre vient de se tordre de chaleur. Huuum. Je me recule finalement, venant de nouveau m'affaler dans mon siège.

- Les démonstrations en public, c'est pas mon truc.

Jeu de provocation. Ni plus ni moins. C'est malsain ouais mais putain ce que j'adore ce genre de duels entre nous. On se titille, on se provoque, on se cherche constamment et résultat, c'est intense de ouf. J'ai jamais eu une relation aussi intense, enflammée, dangereuse, avec quelqu'un. C'est un truc de malade ce qu'il y entre nous. Je crois que je parviendrais jamais à l'expliquer clairement. Vous voulez vous lancer dans l'explication ? Allez-y, prenez une feuille, un stylo, vous avez quatre heures. Calculatrice autorisée.

De l'autre côté du ring, le beau gosse a plissé les yeux ; ses iris brillants et assombris à la fois expose clairement de l'envie et une excitation non dissimulée. Ça le chauffe autant que moi ces petits jeux puérils et ô combien excitants. Je kiffe sérieux.

- Dommage, il fait en s'emparant de mon paquet de clopes et en en chipant une qu'il amène à ses lèvres, avec des gestes sensuels au possible.

Takeshi Yamamoto est Désir. Takeshi Yamamoto qui fume est Luxure. Il s'allume la clope et referme mon zippo avec cette classe le caractérisant. Tout lui va à ce gars ; il pourrait même faire un exposé sur la planche à voile que le type il serait classe et capterait toute l'assemblée tellement il dégage de truc. Une sorte d'aura que possède les canons de beauté et qui fait qu'on en est amené à baver sur chacun de ses faits et gestes les plus banals. Something like that, pfeuuh. Bref, tout ça pour dire que la clope, ça lui donne ce petit côté interdit et excitant en plus et que putain, j'ai envie de le bouffer là tout de suite. Calmes-toi, Hayato. C'est ce qu'il cherche. Il sait qu'il te fait un effet de dingue et tu sais qu'il sait que tu sais qu'il te fait cet effet. Takeshi Yamamoto est conscient depuis des lustres qu'il me met la tête à l'envers, le petit salaud. Mais pas de bol, je sais moi aussi désormais que je lui retourne la tête aussi, ha ha. Théorème de la réciprocité, voyez-vous. On est deux putains de pôles plus et moins, on s'attire comme des malades... Et là, mes petits écoliers, je viens de vous résumer des maths et de la physique de comptoir, l'essentiel est là. Allez pécho votre bac ! Pour les remerciements c'est le bouton en bas, merci.

Bref, je disais quoi ? Ah oui... Jeu de provocation inside. Hum hum.

- Il devient quoi Ganauche, sinon ?

Outch. J'y vais un peu fort sur ce coup, j'avoue. C'est un peu connard de ma part, ha ha. Le regard du fantasme se change en quelque chose de nettement plus vilain. C'était délibéré, je sais que je viens de toucher un sujet trèèès sensible. En amour comme à la guerre, hein ?

- Il devient qu'il sait que s'il me parle de toi, je vais être comment dire ? ... Pas sympa.

Graaah. Il en serait presque méchant. Tellement sexy. Ahem.

- T'es à moi, Hayato et j'ai pris soin de lui faire le topo nous concernant.

Un frisson me parcourt alors qu'il tire une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, calmement. Un calme factice, je le sais. J'adore ça, oh my god. Flinguez-moi.

La jalousie sous toutes ses formes. Suffit que lui me parle de Haru pour que je m'emporte et moi suffit que je cause de son collègue dont j'oublie toujours le nom pour qu'il en fasse de même. Et on en joue – enfin surtout moi, là. On est vraiment deux gros blaireaux hors catégorie. On joue avec le feu et on kiffe ça. J'ai remonté mon pied contre sa cuisse à présent, de plus en plus haut. Il se mord la lèvre, ses doigts se faisant plus tendus autour du verre alors qu'il porte sa boisson contre ses lèvres en continuant de me bouffer du regard. Je passe mes bras derrière ma nuque, genre détendu et tout et ancre une nouvelle fois mes yeux dans les siens; Inteeeense.

- Il t'a déjà fait du gringue ?

- Non.

Réponse catégorique. Mes yeux s'agrandissent un court instant tandis que le beau gosse continue de me fixer sans ciller.

- T'es sérieux ? A sa place, t'es le premier type que j'aurai essayé de pécho, je fais un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

Et c'était vrai. Complètement vrai, quoi ! Si j'étais un gay fini et que je bossais avec pareille bombe, ça fait belle lurette que j'aurais tenté de mettre le grappin dessus.

- Son truc, c'était toi.

Visez un peu le type. Ça lui a arraché la gueule littéralement de dire ça et, moi je suis à donf de chez donf. Je me penche à nouveau contre la table, amenant mon visage près du sien. Nos bouches se frôlent sans jamais se souder, c'est grisant ; j'ai tellement envie de lui rouler une pelle monstre, là, tout de suite.

- Et ça te fait chier ?

- Ouais.

Je viens de passer ma langue contre ses lèvres; c'était rapide mais j'ai senti un léger frisson du côté beau gosse.

- Tu sais que... Hum.. Quand t'es jaloux comme ça, limite vilain, ça me donne envie de te sauter dessus.

Je termine mon verre, le reposant calmement contre la surface en bois.

- Tu vois, genre là, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de balancer cette table à la con, te déshabiller entièrement, et profiter de toi... Ou que tu profites de moi, au choix.

On continue de se regarder, se frôlant par à coups ; plus bas, mon pied est remonté jusque son bas-ventre que je distingue dur au possible. Lui a stoppé les mouvements de sa jambe et s'attelle simplement à me fixer avec envie, se mordant la lèvres de façon semi-discrète ; il semble en plein combat intérieur. En pleine lutte. Il essaye de résister, ha ha. Ça se voit. Je le sais. Je le connais.

- C'est définitif, t'es passé maître dans l'art de m'allumer, Hayato...

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Moi aussi j'ai un pouvoir de ouf sur lui. Chacun son tour, mon lapin. Je réponds pas et coupe le contact, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Je m'empare de nos deux verres désormais vides et sans demander mon reste, file au comptoir pour entretenir notre ébriété naissante. Celle-la même qui nous fait bavasser plus que d'habitude; de façon nettement plus intense. J'ai chaud alors que j'en suis qu'au premier verre, foutu fantasme !

Je commande deux nouveaux verres de 'sky et m'accoude au comptoir en attendant d'être servi. Évidemment, à l'autre bout de la salle, le beau gosse a les yeux rivés sur moi, la joue a nouveau dans la paume de sa main genre pose naturelle et décontracte. Je fais claquer mes doigts contre le bois en me perdant dans son regard mordoré. N'importe qui, extérieur à la scène et ayant un tant soit peu de couilles pour le dire, nous balancerait qu'on est en train de se chauffer de ouf et que ça va bien sûr pas finir devant la TV. Sérieux, j'adore quand le beau gosse me bouffe du regard comme ça... ça fait enfler mon égo, ouais grave, mais surtout ça me conforte dans l'idée que je suis exclusif pour lui. Que son monde tourne autour du mien et inversement. On est tellement dans notre bulle là que je crois qu'on va finir par zapper le ciné et continuer de se chercher comme des cons en rut le reste de la soirée, en enchainant les verres et les provocations à caractère sexuels et à fortiori, deux francs six sous.

Et là, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, et vous n'avez finalement pas tort : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout à se rendre jaloux comme ça ? !

Honnêtement, je sais pas. Faire un truc de ce style est complètement inutile au final nous concernant parce que perso chuis dingue de lui et jamais il me viendrait à l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs et c'est visiblement pareil côté belle gueule donc pourquoi ? Probablement car envers et contre tout, on est resté deux gros gamins notoires et irrécupérables qui ont pas de limites à la connerie ou quelque chose comme ça. La jalousie c'est un truc propre à l'être humain. C'est de la grosse merde. C'est excitant. C'est dangereux. Encore une fois, y'a que l'être humain qui, par nature, aime à jouer avec le danger. Ah la la... Blaaaague cosmique.

Anyway.

Yamamoto et moi, on continuent de se fixer avec cette sorte de défi débile qui fait que celui qui baissera les yeux en premier aura perdu. Perdu quoi ? J'en sais fichtrement rien. C'est intense. C'est bouillant. Plus je me perds dans ses yeux, au loin, plus j'ai envie de me saouler pour me désinhiber complètement et lui faire tout ce qui me passera par la tête. En fait, je crois sincèrement que ça va être au programme; ça fait un moment. Le beau gosse ? Je l'ai jamais vu complètement saoul. Euphorique, un peu badin, ouais mais ivre sa race, non. Et pourtant il a une bonne descente, croyez-moi. Il boit autant que moi en général mais rien à faire, je suis toujours le premier à sombrer. Ah fait chier !

Dans tous les cas, sans casser l'échange et comme je peux, bancal à souhait donc, je m'empare de nos verres fraichement remplis et je fais de mon mieux pour revenir vers notre table, toujours en le bouffant des yeux. Il étire un sourire quand je reviens à bon port, les verres toujours remplis comme il faut.

- Y'a un groupe de filles là-bas qui a pas arrêté de te mater... Qu'il fait, toujours un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Elles chuchotent encore en regardant par ici, d'ailleurs...

J'hausse un sourcil et prend même pas la peine de regarder autour de nous. J'en ai rien à fiche, rien d'autre m'intéresse que ce que j'ai présentement sous les yeux ; c'est à dire le japonais le plus bandant de la terre. Désolé les gonz' !

- Ma soirée s'en trouve meilleure, merci pour l'info, je fais, l'ironie level max dans les paroles.

Sous la table, je sens le pied du beau gosse qui reprend sa place contre ma jambe. Possessif. Huum, j'adore.

- Tu te rends pas compte que tu fais un effet de dingue à tout le monde, Hayato... T'es tellement...

Je me mords la lèvre. Nouveau combat d'yeux luisants de luxure. Mes aieux... Je sais pertinemment que c'est moi qui va finir par craquer en premier mais putain, j'essaye de résister. Je vous jure, j'essaye !

Je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais et secoue la tête avec légèreté.

- Takeshi. Takeshi. Takeshi.

Le beau gosse se tend de façon presque discrète et étire un sourire nettement plus vorace. Bingo.

- Ça te plairait un plan à trois ? Genre, moi et un type – ou une fille remarque – et toi qui regarde.

C'est reparti. Allez, une autre perche tendue. Je suis maléfique, ha ha ha. Sa main vient de claquer contre le bois de la table. Je l'entends souffler et il finit par porter son verre à ses lèvres avant de le reposer un peu sèchement.

- Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

Gloups.

- Genre moi qui me rince l'oeil pendant que tu... - Il acquiesçe - Oublie direct.

Sale con ! Pas question ! Putain... Le sourire amusé qui se profile à nouveau sur son visage de dieu m'informe que je viens bel et bien de me faire piéger à mon propre jeu. Tssss. Essaye de rester en course, Hayato !

- T'as pas répondu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans : « T'es a moi, Hayato. » ?

Je laisse échapper un soupir amusé. Je frotte à nouveau ma jambe à la sienne avec plus de frivolité.

- Quand on est gentil, on partage, Ta-ke-shi...

- ... J'ai aucun soucis avec le fait d'être méchant alors.

Ce regard possessif et cette voix catégorique presque méchante. Oh my god... Je suis foutu. C'est officiel.

- Ta jalousie et ta possessivité... Tu sais ce qu'elles me donnent envie de faire sérieusement ? Tu veux savoir ? Réfléchis bien. Ta réponse pourrait changer le déroulement de cette soirée.

Je le bouffe du regard, mais genre au maximum quoi. Je prend une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool fort et mon pied reprend sagement sa place contre son membre dur au possible. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre violemment alors qu'il reste silencieux, semblant réfléchir à la réponse à donner. Geeeenre... Arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps, ouais ! Tu sais trèèès bien ce qu'il va advenir de cette soirée, mon lapin. J'ai juste besoin que tu me suives dans le truc là tout de suite.

- J'ai envie de te faire crier de plaisir, Hayato.

Il a pas répondu, évidemment. Pas bête l'abeille. Mais sa voix est un condensé de luxure en barre. Elle est autoritaire, terriblement sexy et un poil urgente. Il arrive plus à lutter. Même topo côté italien, je suis en surchauffe tellement je veux me coller à lui. Ceci dit, on a bien lutté quand même, ça fait pas loin d'une heure qu'on se chauffe modèle géant. Il est temps de rendre les armes... et comme convenu – c'était pas une surprise en même temps, haaaha... - je lance les festivités.

Je termine mon verre et le pousse sur la table avant d'ôter ma veste et de la foutre sur le siège à côté. Je remonte les manches de ma chemise rouge – Yamamoto kiffe quand je porte cette chemise, huhu – et disparaît sous la table. Visiblement le beau gosse s'attendait pas à ça puisqu'il laisse passer un juron inaudible puis un nettement plus audible, le coquin, quand ma main se pose sur son sexe tendu, par dessus le tissu noir de son pantalon. Je l'entends pousser un soupir et entends ce qui semble être ses mains se poser à plat contre la surface de la table. Je dois vous avouer que l'alcool m'aide pas mal sur ce coup, je me sens nettement plus frivole qu'en temps normal et ça tombe plutôt bien car présentement, j'ai envie de faire gémir de plaisir Takeshi Yamamoto. Here we go !

J'ouvre l'unique bouton, baisse la braguette trèèès lentement et sors enfin son sexe de sa prison textile. Je vois pas des masses là en dessous mais je confirme que le beau gosse est très excité par là. Son sexe est dur et chaud entre mes doigts, ça me file un frisson dans le bas-ventre. C'est super excitant; on est relativement isolé mais y'a masse de monde autour qui braillent et peut-être même que quelqu'un m'a vu m'éclipser sous la table. Rien à foutre, j'en ai trop envie. Yamamoto et sa putain de jalousie possessive ou possessivité jalouse, ça marche aussi, m'ont excité un max. Non mais ce gars quoi... Je l'imagine plus haut, essayant de rester de marbre alors que je vais m'occuper de lu bien comme il faut. Ah putain...

Assez tergiversé, je me cale un peu mieux entre ses jambes et amène ma bouche contre son sexe sur lequel je fais passer ma langue avec cette lenteur somme toute infernale qui me caractérise bien. J'ai envie de le torturer aussi au passage... C'est fou comme ce gars me donne envie de le tourmenter autant que lui faire du bien. Je suis grave accro, putain. Il est a moi. Y'a que moi qu'a le droit... Non mieux, qui peut lui faire tout ça.

Je le malmène encore un moment avec ma langue, le léchant sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Un cognement contre la surface de la table m'indique que les sensations proférées contre sa peau tendue et échaudée sont plutôt pas mal, ha ha. Mes aieux... je l'imagine se mordre la lèvre de plaisir, serrant le poing contre la table, essayant tant bien que mal de garder une expression naturelle aux yeux de tous. Peut-être même qu'il s'est allumé une nouvelle clope... C'est violent comme c'est excitant de l'imaginer comme ça; mon propre bas-ventre est douloureusement tendu dans mon pantalon, je le sens. Hum.

- Hayato... Huum..

Un soupir de plaisir. Mon prénom, entre ses lèvres, n'est que gémissement. Un gémissements discret mais bordel, il m'envoie une décharge de plaisir dans le corps. Ma bouche redouble d'ardeur contre son membre de concert avec ma langue qui tourne autour du sommet pendant que mes lèvres s'occupent, elles, de la base. J'ai envie de me toucher, en même temps que ma bouche s'occupe de lui..; C'est atroce ! Si je dois jouir, je veux que ce soit lui qui me fasse grimper au rideau. Retiens-toi, Hayato ! Je vais lui faire la totale ; Je prends ses testicules en main et les malaxe en parallèle avec ma bouche qui l'avale en entier. Son sexe tape contre ma gorge. Humpf. Yamamoto s'est mis à accompagner mes mouvements ; son bassin se presse d'avantage contre moi et je le sens qui va et vient langoureusement entre mes lèvres, toujours plus loin. Je laisse échapper des halètements de plaisir moi aussi... Merde.. C'est... Son membre pulse contre ma langue et bientôt une main vient rejoindre mes cheveux, les caressant un peu durement et de façon décousue. Il est à sa limite, c'est le signal... Et effectivement, un dernier mouvent de vas-et-vient et je sens un liquide chaud m'emplir la gorge. Jsuis pas fana mais là... Je m'y étais préparé, pas de soucis; C'était au programme. J'avale la jouissance du beau gosse, une grimace à l'appui et nettoie sommairement le tout avant de ranger l'arsenal comme il faut. Ni vu ni connu ! Je me redresse et sort de sous la table, l'air de rien, passant une main dans mes cheveux pour la forme. Je zieute alentour et constate que personne regarde par ici, parfait. De l'autre côté de la table, Yamamoto est soudé au dossier du siège, le visage levé au plafond et les yeux fermés, savourant les dernières brumes de plaisir. Ma-gni-fi-que. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, j'enjamberai cette putain de table et irait me poser sur lui, frottant mon corps au sien et collant ma langue à la sienne tout en emmerdant royalement le monde environnant.

- On s'éclipse aux toilettes ?

Le beau gosse rouvre les yeux et étire un sourire, toujours le nez levé au plafond.

- Attends juste... Wow..

Il est encore un peu essoufflé et une perle de sueur coule le long de sa tempe. Je suis sûr qu'il a pas été discret pour un sou... Haha. Je le veux.

- Je veux que tu t'occupes de moi, Takeshi. Je veux que tu me..

- Okay, okay... Pars devant, je te rejoins, qu'il fait en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant d'avantage.

Nan mais mec, avec ce visage de pur bonheur et ces cheveux en désordre, on a clairement compris que tu venais de prendre ton pied. Ah cette vision de ouf ! Grillé puissance mille. Je me lève et lui lance un regard emplis de désir.

- Dépêche beau gosse ou je devrais m'occuper de moi tout seul.

Huhu. Il se mord la lèvre et un dernier regard en arrière m'indique qu'il me matte des pieds à la tête alors que je m'éloigne, l'air de rien. Pervers. Comment ça, je peux parler ? … Ouais c'est vrai, ha ha. Bref. Je me dirige vers les toilettes pour hommes et me met à patienter devant une des portes, en attente d'un certain beau japonais qui me retourne la tête et me fait constamment partir en freestyle. Il devrait avoir une médaille pour ça, le type. Genre la médaille d'or pour m'exciter de ouf 7j/7 H24. J'ai pas le temps de continuer à penser à mes trucs que le beau gosse débarque, genre naturel et tout. Il me voit, nos regards s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre et une demi-seconde plus tard, il m'entraîne dans une cabine vide avant de fermer et de me plaquer contre le mur. Huuum fougueux. J'aime.

- T'es pressé, chéri ?

Sa bouche se colle dans mon cou et il mort ma peau, durement, m'arrachant un cri de protestation et d'excitation mêlé. Visiblement oui, il l'est.

- Toi...

Sourire côté italien.

- ... Oui ?

Ses mains s'activent sur mon pantalon et en moins de deux secondes, le truc s'ouvre, laissant voir mon érection de malade sous mon boxer.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Effectivement, il est plutôt bien parti pour. Un frisson me traverse alors que je le vois se baisser et dévoiler mon sexe face à lui. Il me lance un dernier regard lubrique et se met à lécher ma peau tendue, ses mains emprisonnant mes hanches, me maintenant fermement entre lui et le mur.

- Me fais pas venir, je fais entre deux respirations. Je veux te sentir en moi.

C'est moi qui ai sorti ça ? Diantre...

Il étire un sourire et acquiesce avant de me prendre en bouche, commençant des mouvements de succions lents et intenses. Huuum. Je pose une main contre ses cheveux; ils sont doux contre mes doigts. Mon esprit s'embrume sévère. Chacun de mes muscles semblent déclarer forfait. Tellement bon.

Un ou deux mouvements plus tard, le beau gosse s'arrête et se relève. Il plaque – enfin – ses lèvres aux miennes, entortillant nos langues avec avidité.

- Retournes-toi... Il souffle contre mes lèvres, ses mains abaissant d'avantage mon pantalon.

Pas la peine de me le dire deux fois; Je m'exécute, lui présentant mes fesses avec toute l'obligation que ça implique. On va pas vous faire un dessin. Il m'a pris, contre le mur, dans ces toilettes et moi je me retenais de ouf de pas crier, mordant mon bras pour étouffer mes gémissements de plaisir. Un ultime coup de poignet contre mon sexe à l'agonie m'a fait jouir de tout mon saoul alors que lui en faisant de même, pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Haaahaa... Putain..

…

..

Mmmh... Quoi ? Le cinéma ? Ah... Passé à la trappe. Non, sérieusement, ce qu'il convient de retenir ici... C'est... Heu...

La jalousie. Cette chose à la fois malsaine, dangereuse et excitante... Je crois que je viens de capter pourquoi Yamamoto et moi on pouvait pas s'empêcher de se titiller, jalousement parlant. Ha ha. Vous aussi ?

Rassemblez vos copies et passez les à l'avant, merci. Je vous rend ça la semaine prochaine. Mais ce qu'il convenait de noter, c'est que :

… Sans déconner, cette merde est le plus énorme aphrodisiaque qui existe. Ouais mon pote.

**[FIN]**


End file.
